A Friend In Need
by bookworm1478
Summary: Two months after Hallie Grace Larabee died, the seven return to work with a case of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chris sat on his porch swing watching the wind rustle the leaves on his trees. Pretty soon he was going to have to rake to keep the porch and driveway clear. The air was nippy and there was a hint of rain in the sky. He had come out onto the porch to get some air and was only out there a few minutes before Cassy came out with a beer in each hand.

Today was the two month anniversary of Hallie Grace's death. Two months ago, he sat in a hospital room with his dead sister reliving all the stupid fights and funny moments they had shared. Two months ago, it was bad. Now, it was better.

"Talk to me, Chris."

Partly because Cassy had stuck around since Hallie's death. They had an amicable breakup a while back, but she had sat outside Hallie's hospital room while he came to terms with his sister's death and then drove him home when he was ready. She sat up with him and the rest of the team as they waited for Buck to return from wherever he went. Buck did, several hours later, show up in a drunken stupor. He ended up sleeping it off in Hallie's old room that night and most of the next day while Cassy sat with Chris and let him talk or be silent.

"Have you seen Buck?" He asked, before taking a swig of his beer.

"Not for a couple days, but I've had early shifts at the hospital for the past couple days. You're worried." Cassy leaned up on the swing so she and Chris were now shoulder to shoulder. Both their beers hung between their jeans clad legs.

"He thought of Hallie as much as a sister as I did and he watched her get shot. Yeah, I'm worried." Chris took another swig of beer and sat back. He let it roll around in his mouth before swallowing it.

The phone rang inside. Chris recognized it as the office ring. He left Cassy his beer and went inside. She followed him.

"Seven Investigations." He answered, in his business voice.

"May I speak to Vin Tanner, please?" It was a female voice, soft and gentle.

Chris gave Cassy a smile as she played with his fingers. "He's not here at the moment. Can I give him a message?"

"No, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Ma'am," Chris cut her off. "My name is Chris Larabee. If you're in trouble. . ."

The phone clicked before Chris could say anything else. He dialed Vin's cell number. "Hey, you've reached Vin. Leave a message."

"Vin, its Chris. You just received a call on the office phone from a woman who didn't leave her name. Call me back if you need some help." He hung up the phone.

Chris turned back to Cassy and smiled. He dipped down to kiss her lips and grab his beer back. "Trouble or promising new girlfriend?" She asked as they headed back to the porch.

"Promising new girlfriend wouldn't have called the office number when his cell would have been the easiest way to get a hold of him."

As they returned to the porch, Chris got his cell phone and called JD. The youngest investigator answered on the second ring. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Vin?"

"Saw him last night at the bar we were at talking to a woman. He walked her out and I didn't see him again."

Cassy's cell phone rang which surprised both of them because she didn't work on Sundays. She grabbed the phone and Chris saw her eyes grow wide at the screen.

"Who is it?" He mouthed.

Cassy shushed him with a hand in the air and answered the phone. "Vin, it's Cassy. What's going on?" She answered in 'yes' and 'no' answers and then said, "I'll be right over." She hung up. Chris had ended his phone call with JD moments earlier.

"What's up with Vin?"

Cassy handed him her beer and ran into the house. Two minutes later, she ran out with her jacket on. Chris joined her at the steps. "What's wrong, Cassy?"

"Vin didn't know I was with you today. He said he needed a doctor and didn't want to go to the ER."

Chris was already jumping into the passenger side of Cassy's SUV. "How badly is he hurt?"

Cassy pulled out of Chris' house spinning gravel behind them. "I don't know, but he said to hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris thought Cassy was going to need directions to Vin's apartment. She had only been there once with him. However, she explained to him as she drove that Vin had given her directions while they were on the phone. Within a half an hour of the phone call, Cassy navigated her SUV into an empty space in front of Vin's apartment building.

"Grab my bag." Cassy told Chris since it was on his side of the vehicle. Chris reached around his seat and grabbed Cassy's medical bag and together the two of them went up the elevator to Vin's fifth floor apartment.

His apartment building was rather new. It was a ten floor building with all the modern conveniences within the building which is why Vin had rented it. He could wash his clothes and work out at the same time and within feet of each other.

Cassy knocked once and announced herself before knocking again. The door opened a few moments later. Vin stood in the doorway wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't look upset that Chris had come with her.

"She didn't want to go to the hospital," Vin said, as he walked through the apartment. Cassy followed while Chris closed and locked the door. Chris followed Cassy into Vin's bedroom where a woman sat at the edge of the bed looking like the loser in a boxing match.

Cassy dropped down in front of the woman and gently touched her face. The woman hissed in pain and Cassy mumbled something to her. After surveying the seen damage, Cassy turned to both men.

"Give me some time with her. I'll be out when I'm done."

Vin nodded and together the two of them left the bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed and Chris knew he was pretty much out of earshot, he said, "What is going on, Vin?"

Vin had his hair tied back. He now let it loose and went to the refrigerator where he grabbed a bottle of juice and poured two glasses. "Her name is Ariel. I met her a week ago while I was running in the park. She told me she was married. We just talked, Chris, and last night we met at the bar I took JD too. I didn't know her husband was abusive."

Chris looked back at the door Cassy had closed. "Her husband did this to her. Vin, he must know that she was with you last night and that's why. . ."

"I know," Vin yelled. He glanced at the door and then said quieter. "I know. I have to get her out of this marriage, Chris, before he kills her."

"Then she can't stay here," Chris told him. "We can find a shelter for her to stay at."

"She won't go," Vin told him and explained how he had already talked to her about it.

"Okay, if she won't go to a shelter, the best place for her is my house. With seven people constantly in and out of the house, she'll have protection at all times."

"She wants to go home," Cassy said from the doorway. She closed Vin's bedroom door and walked into the living room where the guys were. "Ariel's taking a shower and then she wants to go home."

"We have to stop her!" Vin yelled.

"We can only do so much," Cassy told him. "He left her with some facial bruises, but most of the bruises and the cuts are hidden by clothing. There are no life threatening injuries, Vin, and she wants to go home."

"You can report him?" Vin asked.

"As a doctor I have a legal obligation and I will as soon as I leave here, but I don't know how much its going to help if she won't leave him."

"So, that's it?" Vin asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "We patch her up just to send her back to him again. What happens the next time, Cassy, and the time after that? Can you stand by and watch her husband kill her, Cassy?"

"That's enough!" Chris shouted. He put his hand on Cassy's shoulder as a sign of comfort for her. "Ariel's an adult, Vin. We can't make her decisions for her."

Vin went to the refrigerator, threw the juice into an open area, and slammed the door. He slammed his hand against the wall beside it. "I can stop her," It sounded as if he was talking to the wall, but he was speaking to Cassy and Chris. "If I can stop her from going home, are you willing to let her stay at the house?"

Chris nodded.

The door opened and Ariel came out in a pair of black slacks and a purple boatman necked top. Her red curly hair was in a messy bun with curly tendrils falling down around her face and neck. Chris thought she looked just like the mermaid in the Disney movie. If she hadn't been older than the movie, she could have been named after her. The bruise on her jaw was noticeable as was the small bruise at her collarbone that Chris was sure led to a bigger one. "I'll call a cab," She said. "Vin, can I use your phone?"

Vin put his hand on the phone, but didn't move it toward her. "Give the three of us twenty minutes to talk to you and then if you want to leave I'll call you a cab."

Ariel's eyes were swimming with tears. "Ah, Ariel," Vin went to her and gently held her to him. "I haven't known you very long, but I know that you can't like being knocked around. Cassy, Chris, and I have the ability to help you. Let us."

Ariel pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands which were also bruised. "I have to get back to him. He'll be worried," Ariel grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment.

Vin followed her out of his apartment and Chris turned to Cassy. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"As a doctor, I have to report any signs of physical or sexual abuse to authorities. Maybe that will do it, but I can't force her to leave her husband, Chris." Cassy grabbed her medical bag. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if we stop by Buck's place on the way back?"

"Sure," Cassy said leaning into him as they walked down the hall to the elevators. "Just a leisurely Sunday afternoon."

Chris laughed and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris rapped on Buck's door, but got no answer so he used his key. In the twelve years that Chris had Buck's key on his key ring he had only needed to use it twice and both of them were emergencies. Chris considered this an emergency.

Buck's tiny house was actually neat which surprised Chris. He and Cassy wandered through the downstairs rooms with no sign of Buck. They smelled him first as they headed up to the second floor and then they could hear him. Buck was vomiting into the commode of the bathroom across from his bedroom. Cassy got some towels while Chris helped Buck away from the toilet.

"All nighter?" Chris asked as he accepted the towels Cassy handed him. She had warmed them with sink water. Buck took the towels and wiped at his face and mouth. After Christ cast a look at Cassy, she excused herself from the bathroom. "Okay, Buck, we really need to talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about, partner." Buck wiped at his mouth and threw the towel in the bathtub. "I just had too much to drink last night."

Seeing the whiskey bottle on the bathroom sink, Chris grimaced. "And this morning evidently. Come on, we need to get something into you."

Chris helped his friend downstairs where Cassy was fixing lunch. She set a plate of soup and a grilled cheese in front of him. Beside it was a glass of water. She had brought the pitcher along with the glass. "Drink this and keep drinking. You're dehydrated and we need to get fluids into you. Either you do this or I take you to the ER and stick you with fluids and a very nice ER bill."

Buck studied the food and then bit into a grilled cheese sandwich. "Not bad," He said with a smile on his face and continued eating.

"We may have a problem to look into." Chris said as Buck ate. Chris and Cassy, meanwhile, nursed the coffee Cassy had made. "Vin's been seeing a married woman."

At that proclamation, Buck stopped eating and stared at Chris. "Not dating, Buck, _seeing._ He's met her a few times and this morning Vin called Cassy to his apartment to take care of her. It seems her husband has been beating her."

"Do we know who he is?" Buck asked, resuming his food intake.

Chris shook his head.

Cassy spoke up. "Her name is Ariel Greenfeld Masters and her husband's name is Matthew Masters. He doesn't like being called Matt because it reminds him of a bath mat. Ariel learned that the hard way. Why do men think they can control women by hitting them?" The last part wasn't directed at anyone, but it was said in frustration. Cassy scooted out of her chair and walked away.

Chris left Buck to finish eating and found Cassy standing outside. He put his arms around her and turned her toward him. "Not all men hit," He told her before kissing her on the nose. "There are men that feel they need to make themselves bigger by hitting and degrading their women. I never hit Sarah. I will never hit you."

Cassy wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know, Chris." She hugged his chest. "I know you would never raise your hand to a woman. I didn't mean to-I'm just frustrated." She let Chris go and they sat on the front step together. He kept his arm around her shoulder holding her close. "I see so many women in the ER that are battered and I can't convince them to walk out. I offer them places to go, people to talk to, ways to get out and they go back. He'll keep hurting Ariel, Chris, and we can't stop him." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Never say 'can't', Cassy."

She pulled away from him enough to look up at his face. He was smiling at her with all his brilliant white teeth. "There are seven of us and one of him. We can keep an eye on Masters and Ariel."

"Thank you, Chris," Cassy leaned into him again. Chris hugged her to him and enjoyed her presence both in his heart and in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew Masters was thirty-two and worked as a lawyer in a prestigious Virginia law firm called Langer, Smith, and Medina. Ariel was thirty and didn't work outside the home and they lived in a townhouse in Georgetown.

Ezra had printed the information out for them Monday morning upon coming into work. At least now, Chris and Vin knew their address.

"We should just go over there and threaten him to stay away from her," Vin had said as he stood against the wall in Chris' office.

If Chris didn't think it would get Ariel hurt in the long run he would have done just that. "It's too dangerous for Ariel, Vin."

His cell phone rang and he answered it on the second ring.

"Hi, it's me." Cassy said. Chris could hear a page in the background. "I contacted the authorities and they got back to me ten minutes ago. Ariel refuses to press charges against Matt or admit that anything's wrong." He heard her name being paged in the background. "I have to go," She said.

"Take care," Chris ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Ariel told police there was nothing wrong. What about the law firm, Ezra?"

"They've been in business twenty years according to their website. Matt has worked there for five years. He aspires to make partner in four more years."

"If he strikes out at Ariel like he does, I can't see his work relationships going any better," Nathan said. "I'm bettin' in four years time he'll still be working for partner."

"So, what do we do?" JD asked.

Chris passed the address to him. "You and Josiah check out Ariel's house. Unless you see any signs of trouble or she confronts you, don't bother her."

"So showing him the true path to righteousness is out of the question?" Josiah asked taking the address from JD.

"We need him to be in one piece, Josiah, so yes it is."

Josiah slipped the address in his pocket and grabbed his weapon. "Aw, and it would have been so much fun showing him."

"What do we do?" Buck asked.

"You and I," Chris said. "Are going to the law firm. I'd take Vin, but I can't take the chance of Masters seeing him. Are you okay with this?" Chris asked. Chris knew Buck would take the last question to be full of hidden meaning and he didn't care. Chris had found his friend severely drunk four times in two months.

Buck picked up the car keys. "I'll drive." He said with a smile.

Chris grabbed the keys dangling out of Buck's hand. "I'll drive. Let's go."

* * *

Buck fidgeted in the passenger seat of Chris' truck while they headed down the highway to the law office. When Buck had started fidgeting, Chris had started keeping a better eye on him as well as an eye on the road. It was easier to do since traffic was slow.

"Are you okay?" Chris finally asked when Buck's fidgeting became too much to handle.

"I forgot to go to the bathroom before we left," Buck admitted rather sheepishly. "Too much to drink this morning."

"Yeah, we need to discuss that, Buck." Chris clicked on his blinker for a left turn and followed a car around the corner. They were on a straight road now and from the looks of it heading into the city. "You've been drinking a lot since Hallie's death."

"Don't start with me, Chris. You weren't there," Buck said.

"No, but I was there when she died, Buck, and I've talked about it a lot since that morning."

"Then maybe I should get myself a girlfriend like Doctor Cassy." He made a face at Chris and Chris punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Buck rubbed the sore spot between his shoulder and elbow.

"See," Chris retorted. "Excessive alcohol's making you soft."

"So is discussing this with you." Buck reached over and turned on the radio, not content until he found an easy listening country station.

* * *

Josiah plunged two of his fingers into the bag of chips and pulled one out. He slipped it into his mouth before handing J.D. the bag.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning and I haven't seen any sign of her. She hasn't even opened the door to check the weather or the mail." J.D. opened his door.

"Whoa!" Josiah called out, grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We've been here an hour with no visible movement in the house from her. I'm just going to check on her. I already have a plan." He got out and Josiah watched as J.D. ran across the street and up to Ariel's front door.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid?" Josiah spoke out loud as he watched Ariel come to the door in a sweatshirt and jeans. She smiled, timidly, at whatever J.D. said. He was gesticulating wildly and Ariel shook her head and then closed the door. J.D. walked down the sidewalk a ways before Josiah saw him in the rear view mirror cross the street and head back toward the car.

As soon as J.D. got into the car, Josiah smiled. "See, I told you she was all right."

"Excuse me for caring about a woman that's getting the crap beat out of her by her husband. I told her my dog got away from me and asked her if she saw him. I didn't see any new bruises on her. Maybe Chris and Buck will find something out about Masters."

The law firm was done in different hues of brown giving off a warm, comfortable feeling. The receptionist at the desk had a headset on and was speaking to someone over it. She gave Chris and Buck a smile and ended her phone call.

"May I help you?" She asked as she eyed Buck and slipped a hand through the bottom of her hair. It was a glossy black that was only enhanced by the overhead lights.

"We'd like to speak to Mr. Langer please," Chris said, going with the first name on the list as being the highest ranking partner.

"I'm sorry," The woman said still eyeing Buck. "Mr. Langer is out right now. Did you have an appointment?"

"No, ma'am. Could we see Mr. Smith or Mr. Medina?"

"It's Miss Medina and yes she's in her office at this time. Can I tell her what this is concerning?"

Chris handed over his wallet with his driver's license next to his PI license. "We'd like to speak to her please."

"Of course," The receptionist said with a smile. She got Miss Medina on her headset and within moments was escorting Buck and Chris back to her office.

Madeline Medina was wearing heels that gave her small frame five inches of extra height. Her dark hair was coiffed perfectly over a small face and her makeup was minimal. She shook hands with Chris and Buck before returning to her desk. "What can I do for you, gentlemen? I seldom work with private investigators that aren't on our payroll."

"We're with Seven Investigations," Chris said, showing her his license. "We need to speak about Matthew Masters."

"What about Matthew?" She asked, as her whole body suddenly became rigid.

Buck shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "I take it you don't like him, ma'am?"

"As a woman, I think Matthew Masters is a letch; as someone that works with him I think he's a bottom feeder. However, Matthew is our rainmaker. I've been trying to talk Mr. Langer and Mr. Smith into letting him go, but they like him for the law firm. What's wrong?"

"How much do you know about his wife?"

Miss Medina pursed her lips together for a moment, opened her mouth only to close it, and then opened it again. "I don't know Ariel that well. She's attended every law firm function, but sticks close to Matthew. She seems very shy. Is Ariel all right?"

"Just between the three of us," Chris said. "We're trying to help Ariel." Chris stood. "Thank you for your time, ma'am. If you could keep our visit here quiet. We don't want Mr. Masters to know we're here."

"He's in court until lunch," Miss Medina added. "So running into him as you leave won't be a problem." She stood and extended her hand. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen, and let me know if there's anything else I can do. Personally, I would love to kick Masters out on his butt."

The three of them shared a smile and she walked them to the door.

"He brings in the clients so they won't get rid of him," Buck summed up for Chris as they got into the truck. Miss Medina thinks he's the scum of the earth so I wonder how many other women feel the same."

"I don't know," Chris said, pulling out of the parking lot and into traffic. "I'd like to find out though."


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew Masters had no criminal record according to police. In fact, he had no criminal record anywhere. There was nothing they could use against him, according to Vin, except for the fact they were sure he was beating his wife. The only thing with that was they couldn't prove it.

Life sucked.

All the guys sat around the office staring at each other. All of them were thinking the same thing: How do we get Masters put away?

"We could stage a fight with plenty of witnesses," JD suggested. "Get him to throw the punches and have him arrested for assault."

"It won't last," Nathan told him. "And Masters would be angrier than ever before. Ariel would make the perfect target in the aftermath of that situation."

Chris squeezed the squishy ball he kept in his office as a stress reliever. "We need to get Ariel to admit the abuse."

"I can talk to her," Vin said. "Matt doesn't know she walks in the park one day a week. I could meet her and talk to her. Get her to admit it to police. Promise her we'll protect her." Vin sat back in his chair and Chris threw him the squishy ball.

"It can't be in the park," Ezra said. "There are too many outside forces that could clam her up. It would be better one on one and with the assurance that Matthew Masters wouldn't be on his way home."

Vin threw Ezra the squishy ball. Ezra caught it with one hand. "So I wait until he goes to work and then go to her house." Vin glanced over at Chris. "I could take Cassy with me to make her feel more at ease and if she agrees we can get her out of the house and bring her here."

Ezra threw the squishy ball to Nathan and it passed through all the guys' hands until it came back to Chris. "If Masters finds out that you and Cassy were at his house, he could go postal on Ariel or one of you. I don't want the three of you in that situation."

"What if one of us watches Masters while Vin and Cassy are talking to Ariel. We can use the radios and contact them if Masters makes a move outside of the office," Nathan spoke up.

Everyone looked at Chris. "We run it by Cassy first. If she agrees, we do this tomorrow after Masters goes to work."

Vin nodded.

"I'll do it," Cassy said as she and Chris sat on the couch after watching the eleven o'clock news. "I want to do something to help her and if this will do it then I'm in."

Chris grabbed the popcorn bowl and his glass as he followed Cassy into the kitchen with her bowl and glass. She set both in the dishwasher and did the same thing with Chris' bowl and glass. "We're each taking turns keeping an eye on Masters from the time he leaves work to the time he returns. If everything goes according to plan, Ariel will be staying here until Masters is behind bars. She can have Hallie's ro-," Chris hesitated. "I mean the guest room."

Cassy started the dishwasher and turned around to hug Chris. She looked up at him with her startling blue eyes. "I'm sorry you're still hurting. I wish there was something I could do to stop the pain you're feeling."

Chris hugged her back realizing how much she was helping the pain just by being where she was. "You want to spend the night?" He asked, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "You still have some clothes in the drawer for tomorrow morning and it would be easier having you here when Vin arrives in the morning."

Cassy looked up at him again. "Stop with the excuses, Larabee, and just tell me why you really want me to stay."

_Because, I've come to like having you close by_; _because part of me aches when you're not around_; _because I'm falling in love with you_. He could have used anyone of those lines, but instead he said, "My sheets smell better after you've been in the bed."

Cassy stepped back and punched him the arm. "Ow!"

"You're a liar, Chris Larabee," Cassy said with a smile on his face. "But until you can tell me the truth of why you like having me around I'll have to accept you're other reason." She took his hand and guided him toward his bedroom, but Chris pulled her back and kissed her lips. He grabbed her by the waist hoisting her up onto his hips and Cassy giggled as he stumbled with her to the bedroom.

* * *

Cassy was drinking a cup of coffee when Vin came into the kitchen the next morning. "Ready?" He asked.

She and Chris had been discussing Ariel while they were in the kitchen and the others had been throughout the rest of the house. Cassy knew Chris was scared because she was as well. Masters was volatile and if the slightest thing went wrong Cassy and Vin would be in Masters' crosshairs.

Cassy handed her mug to Chris and he kissed her softly on the lips. "Be careful," He whispered and handed her a piece of gum for her coffee breath. Okay, at least he didn't say her breath smelled out loud.

Cassy settled herself into Vin's jeep while Chris hung out near Vin's side. "Nathan and Ezra said Masters just walked into the law firm. He'll call you if Masters makes a move outside the firm."

Vin nodded and drove away from Chris' house.

The ride to Ariel's house was filled with ways to start the discussion on the abuse. Cassy laid out ideas she had gotten from abuse counselors that worked at the hospital. Vin added in some of his ideas and by the time Vin pulled into a parking space across from Ariel's house they were back at square one.

Ariel took five minutes to answer the door. Cassy could see how edgy he was and that he was on the verge of breaking into the house when Ariel opened the door.

"Vin!" Her surprise was palpable. "Cassy!" She darted her head back and forth in a frightened motion.

"No one knows we're here," Cassy said. "Vin and I have friends watching your husband. He won't know we are here."

Ariel took three steps back and Cassy took that as an invitation. Vin let her go inside first and closed the door behind them. "Ariel, Cassy and I know that your husband beats you. We know the last time he hit you was because you started walking in the park. Cassy and I want you to come with us."

"No!" Ariel said sharply and turned on her heel. Vin and Cassy followed.

"Ariel," Cassy took her turn when they entered the living room. "What Matthew does to you isn't right and it doesn't matter if he's your husband or not. No one has the right to hit you."

"I wasn't supposed to leave the house," Ariel said, falling onto the couch. "I hadn't seen anyone but Matt in so long. I didn't think it would bother him."

Cassy took a seat beside Ariel while Vin sat in the chair across from the two women. Ariel didn't need a man making her feel crowded right then.

"Ariel, you need to get away from him," Vin told her. "Cassy and my other friends can help. There's a place you can stay where you'll be protected at all times and you can go outside and walk around without worrying about the repercussions."

"Matthew can get really angry," Ariel told them.

Vin glanced at Cassy. It sounded like they were making headway. "We can take care of ourselves and Matt if need be." He took a breath. "Okay, Ariel, if you won't press charges against Matt at least grab some things and come with us. We can take you to that safe place I was talking about and give you time to think without fear of being ridiculed or hit."

The phone rang. "Ariel, think about protecting yourself before you think about protecting a man that would strike you because the meal he was late getting home for was cold."

The phone had rung three more times since it first started.

"I should get that," Ariel said and retreated into the other room.

"My next paycheck says that's Matt on the phone checking to see if she's home," Vin told Cassy as he came to sit beside her.

Sure enough, a few moments later they heard Ariel's raised voice in the other room. Vin stood and Cassy grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. "He's on the other end of the phone, Vin." When she saw Vin relax, Cassy said. "We can help her get out, but she has to make the choice."

The phone call ended and Ariel returned to the living room. Her eyes were slightly more red than her hair. "I want you to leave."

"Ariel, come with us," Vin pleaded.

"I want you to leave now!" She screamed. "Get out of my house and leave me alone!"

This was the first sign of strength Cassy had seen in Ariel since the first time she saw her on Vin's bed days before. Cassy stood. "If you need anything, you have the number for Seven Investigations. Call them and there are seven people that will gladly help you." She pressed her hand to her heart. "Or call the hospital and I will help you."

Cassy walked toward the door and Vin opened it for her before she could reach the doorknob. Cassy turned back to Ariel and gave her a smile before walking out.

"Now, what do we do?" Vin asked, as he slid his car keys in the jeep.

"Now we wait for her to call us," Cassy said as she slipped on her seat belt.


	6. Chapter 6

Vin sat in the office throwing the squishy ball between his hands as he stared out at the other desks. "This is ridiculous," He muttered. "I should have carried her out of the house this morning and tossed her in the jeep."

"Yes," Josiah answered. "Because she's not being bullied enough at home. Vin, this has to be up to Ariel. We can't force her into something she doesn't want to do."

"So we wait until he beats her to death and then we go to the police and tell them that Masters was an abusive husband. I think Ariel's death would have already proved that one."

Josiah leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "It's a crazy world we live in, Vin. No on said it was perfect."

"I want to protect her, Josiah, but I end up walking away from her every time."

Josiah leaned up in his chair, waiting for the creaking to stop before he said, "So, next time don't."

"You're right," Vin grabbed the keys to the jeep out of his desk drawer and ran out of the office.

Ariel slammed the door against him and Vin stuck his booted foot in the opening to keep it from closing all the way. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!" She glanced around with her eyes. "Someone might see you and tell Matthew."

"Then let them because you won't be here when he gets back. I'm taking you with me. Grab a bag and let's go." Ariel loosened up on the door and Vin gently pushed it open and stepped inside. Ariel took a few steps back. "I'll take you to my friend's house or Cassy's house. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just go! Please, Ariel, get away from him."

"He's my husband," Ariel cried. Tears sprang from her eyes and Vin longed to reach out and hold her but he stayed where he was. He couldn't stand to see a woman cry anymore than his friends could. "I can't leave him."

"But he can hit you. He can humiliate you. He can keep you from going outside and spending time with friends. He can beat you senseless. But you _can't _leave him. That's a load of bull, Ariel."

His phone rang. It was JD's ring, a signal to Vin. "That's my friend telling me that Matt's on his way home. Please leave him, Ariel. You are strong enough to leave him and you have my number when you're ready to do just that." Vin stepped to the door and opened it. Cool air brushed past him into the house. "I'll talk to you soon, Ariel." And with that he left her and took off in his jeep.

Cassy was updating some charts at the Emergency room desk when an ambulance pulled into the bay and the gurney was pushed through the doors. After seeing the shock of red hair beneath the white sheet, Cassy's stomach dropped. She knew instantly who was under that sheet. Dropping the chart on the desk, Cassy grabbed her stethoscope and joined the EMT's.

"What happened?" Cassy asked the group, her mind already forming the answer.

Matthew Masters was walking quickly beside the gurney. "She tripped and fell down the stairs at our house," He was practically crying.

"Sure she did," Cassy breathed at the same time that Matthew said, "I heard her scream." She turned to Matthew. "You're going to have to leave, sir. We need the room to work on your wife." When Matthew hesitated, Cassy screamed at him to leave.

She had all the nurses and even the EMT's attention with that and as she pulled back the sheet on Ariel's bruised body, Cassy glanced at the head trauma nurse named Florence. Cassy handed her cell phone over from the pocket of her scrubs. "Florence, take my cell phone and call Chris. His number's programmed in. Tell him Ariel was brought in beaten by her husband." Florence nodded. "Make the call somewhere quietly. Chris will answer when he sees my number, but on the off chance he can't, call Vin Tanner. His number is in there too and tell him the same thing. Tell him her husband came in with her."

Florence nodded her understanding just as Ariel began to regain consciousness. Her moans of pain caused Cassy to reassure her quietly as they began to work on her.

"Checkmate," Chris announced as he and Buck sat on opposite sides of the chess board. The others had gone home hours before and now Chris and Buck sat outside in the cool night air playing chess.

Buck was sober and that was more than Chris could have hoped for.

"You want another game?" Buck asked as Chris' phone went off. Buck recognized it as Cassy's ring and Chris answered it as it started on the third ring.

"Hey, doc!"

"Chris, it's Florence from the ER. Cassy asked me to call you."

"Is Cassy all right?" At that statement, Buck glanced up from the board as Chris stood.

"She's all right, but she wanted me to call and tell you that Ariel is in the Emergency Room. Her husband is with her."

When Florence said Ariel's name, Chris ran into the house to grab his truck keys. He came back out seconds later already headed to the truck. Buck was right behind him. "Florence, call security and have them close by. Matthew Masters is a threat to Ariel and shouldn't leave with her. Do you understand me, Florence?"

"Yes." Her voice was shaky.

"Okay, Florence, I'm on my way to the hospital now."

He hung up and dropped his phone in the cup holder. "Masters beat Ariel up and she's in the ER."

Buck was slipping his seatbelt on. "Cassy will rip him a new one if we don't get there to stop her."

"I know," Chris said and tapped on the gas a little harder.

Chris could hear the raised voices the second he stepped into the Emergency Room. Whatever was going on had the staff and waiting patients in the waiting room curious.

"She's not going with you!" Chris heard a female voice yell.

"Here that?" Buck asked as they headed through the bay doors.

Chris knew that voice anywhere and when he saw Cassy standing in front of a cubicle with two guards and Matthew Masters standing across from her, Chris was proud. As long as he had known Cassy, she had been a person to stand up for what she believed in and took care of those who couldn't take care of themselves. To her, Ariel Masters was one of those people. Right now, she had her finger pointed in Masters' face while the two guards held him back.

"I want to go home," Chris heard Ariel say in a small voice as he and Buck approached the commotion.

"Who are you to tell me I can't take my wife home. She says she's fine. I'm taking her home." Matthew broke away from the guards hold and took a daunting step toward Cassy.

Even though the guards were there, Chris quickened his pace and got in between Cassy and Matthew. His hand rested against Matthew's chest. He smiled widely. "You might want to take a very big step backward, Mr. Masters, and rethink coming toward the doc again unless you would like to see what my fist looks like up close."

Unshaken, Matthew took a step back and straightened his suit jacket. "I'm a lawyer and I can sue this hospital. Now my wife says she's fine and wants to go home. I'm taking her home."

With Buck watching Matthew, Chris turned to Cassy. "What's your medical advice, doctor?" She was in her workplace so Chris was showing her the respect she deserved." Chris gave her a smile that no one could see but them. It softened Cassy's face.

"Considering she _fell_ down a flight of stairs, she has no broken bones or internal injuries. What she does have is a concussion and several severe contusions. We need to keep her overnight at least to monitor the concussion."

"I'm fine," A voice said from behind Cassy. Ariel came shuffling out of the cubicle. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I tripped and fell down the stairs, but I'm fine." Looking at Cassy, she inflected, "_Really_, I am."

"You have a concussion, Ariel."

"And I can take care of myself at home." Ariel glanced up at her husband. "Matthew, please take me home."

"Of course, sweetheart." Matthew reached out and took her arm. Ariel winced at what must have been a bruise on her arm, but Matthew didn't let go. Chris saw Cassy ready to intervene, but Chris put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly.

A nurse delivered the paperwork and a wheelchair for Ariel. Matthew signed the papers and the nurse wheeled Ariel out with Matthew walking behind them.

"He's escalating," Buck told them as Cassy spoke with the guards.

"I know," He dug in his pocket for his truck keys. "You still have their address, right? Take my truck and follow them home. Call me if they take any detours. I'll find a ride home."

Buck nodded and walked out.

Chris turned his full attention to Cassy who had retreated into a closed room off from the ER. Chris followed her and closed the heavy door behind him. It had the same setup as one of the outside cubicles, but it was bigger and quieter. Cassy was pacing the floor in front of a clean gurney.

"You all right, slugger." Chris asked as he leaned against the wall and watched her pace. He was really falling in love with this woman.

"I'm six seconds away from screaming." Chris waited for the scream and instead—in six seconds—watched her kick the gurney with her sneakered foot. "I'm really, really, beginning to hate this guy. He's going to kill her, Chris. He's going to kill her and the next time I see her she'll be on a morgue table instead of a gurney." She gave the gurney one last kick.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back against his chest. His chin fit perfectly against the top of her head. "She has to make the first move, Cassy. We can't force her to leave him." He felt Cassy relax in his arms and he turned her around to face him. With his right hand, he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "You did everything you could do and more," Chris whispered in the ear he just brushed the hair behind.

Cassy leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Cassy." He lifted her head. "Now, I'm going to go get something to eat in the vending machine and then hang out in the waiting room for the end of your shift. Then you're going to drive me home and spend the rest of the dawn hours with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"You just let him take her!" Vin's voice resounded through the walls of the living room. That was the greeting Chris got after he told Vin what had transpired the previous night.

Vin had come into the house just as Cassy was leaving to go back to her place. Buck's vehicle was still outside which meant he was still at Ariel's house.

"I didn't leave her alone, Vin. Buck took my truck and followed them from the hospital back to their house. I talked to him last night before I went to bed and he was going to stay awhile. Evidently, he's still there." Chris took a seat in his recliner. "Vin, Ariel has to make the first move."

Just then Vin's cell phone rang. He glanced down it at and a worried expression came over his face. "It's Ariel's number," Vin said as he answered it.

It was a one way conversation that Chris understood all too clear. Matt had left for work and Ariel was ready to leave him. She just needed help.

"Look out your window, Ariel, there should be a black truck across the street." He paused. "The man inside is named Buck." Vin snapped his finger's at Chris and Chris grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and hit Buck's number.

Buck picked up on the second ring. "Yeah, Chris. Masters left for work about ten minutes ago and everything's quiet."

"Listen, Buck, Ariel is ready to leave Matt, but she wants our help. Vin's on the phone with her right now. She knows you're out there. She's going to come to you, Buck. Bring her here."

Chris heard the creak of the truck door from over the phone and then, "I'm ready for her. See ya in a bit."

Vin was just hanging up when Chris got off the cell phone. "Buck's bringing her here so we're looking at a good twenty-thirty minutes." He saw the relief in Vin's face and nodded. "This is good, Vin. She's ready to be helped."

"I'm going to leave Cassy a message and let her know what's happening. We need a counselor for Ariel and Cassy can help with that."

As soon as Buck saw Ariel come out her front door, he was out of the truck and across the street. He stopped just a few feet from her as not to scare her, especially when he was met with green eyes wide with fear.

"My name is Buck, ma'am. I'm a friend of Vin's. He told you over the phone that I would be here to take you to him."

Ariel nodded and a stray curl escaped her ponytail. She slid it behind her ear and grabbed her small suitcase. Buck had a hold of it before she could and lifted it into the air. With his other hand, he took her elbow gently. "Let's get you somewhere safe, Ariel."

Buck set her bag in the back of the truck and helped her get into the passenger side. When some of her clothes gave as she was getting into the truck, he saw the new bruises and some faded ones. It made him sick to his stomach to think of a man hurting a woman. Once Ariel was inside, he closed the door and went around to the driver's side.

"I'm taking you to my best friend's house. Vin's there and then we'll figure out things from there," Buck told her as he started up the truck and pulled out of parking space he had inhabited since the night before.

Vin was pacing on the porch when he saw Chris' truck come down the driveway. Buck pulled the truck next to Vin's jeep and grabbed Ariel's bag. Vin helped Ariel down from the truck.

"I'm sorry about last night," Vin whispered as he walked her up the front porch steps and into the house.

"It wasn't your fault," Ariel said.

"Good morning, Ariel." Chris offered her his hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Chris Larabee and you've met Buck Wilmington. There are four others coming to help. They'll be here soon and we can formally introduce you to them. The seven of us will keep an eye on you until you decide how you want to proceed with Masters. Cassy will be here in a few hours," Chris cleared his throat when he saw Ariel hang her head. "You're safe here, Ariel. I have a room set up for you down the hall and it has its own bathroom. Feel free to live in it until Cassy gets back if you'd like. If you'd like to walk around, stretch your legs or get some air, let one of us know and we'll keep an eye on you while your outside. We'll make you as safe as humanly possible while you're here, Ariel."

"I'd like to go to the guest room now, if that's all right?" Ariel asked in a whisper.

Chris stepped aside and pointed to the room. "Holler if you need anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Buck stood at the counter slathering mustard onto a piece of wheat bread. Ariel had been holed up in the guest room so long that Buck knew she had to be hungry. The chicken soup simmered on the stove. There was nothing like hot soup to make a person feel better, although Buck had eaten lots of soup in the past two months and still felt the pain in his chest when he remembered the flash of light before watching Hallie Grace fall to the ground. She had died earlier the next morning with Chris sitting beside her. Sometimes Buck could hold out his hands and see the blood stains on them; stains that weren't really there.

After pouring Ariel's soup in a bowl, Buck grabbed him a beer from the refrigerator and slipped it into his jeans pocket. He would drink it later.

Ariel was sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her when she gave Buck permission to come in. There was something dangling between her fingers and the sun from the window reflected off the gold in it.

"Whatcha got there?" Buck asked as he set the bowl and plate down on the nightstand table.

"I found it under the nightstand table. Ariel held it up in the light and Buck knew what it was at first sight. The gold chain held a tiny cherub with a small emerald in his belly. The necklace was a just-because gift for Hallie Grace. He had walked by a jewelry store that held dozens of them with different birthstones. Buck had found Hallie's within seconds of entering the store. She had loved the gift.

Taking the necklace from her, Buck slipped into his shirt pocket. "It belonged to Chris' sister, Hallie. Emerald was her birthstone. She must have dropped it."

"The clasp was broken," Ariel informed him. "So, where is Hallie?" Ariel asked, taking the bowl of soup into her hands.

"She was killed two months ago." The beer in his pocket never felt as good to Buck as it did right then. Changing the subject he put a smile on his face, "So, how's the soup?"

Ariel spooned another bit of broth into her mouth and smiled. Buck took that to mean she was okay with it and left. He really wanted that beer.

Ariel found Vin sitting on the porch swing. Since she saw Buck at lunch, no one had come by to check on her. It reminded her of being at home, waiting for Matt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting next to him on the swing. The sudden movement made the swing move and Vin stopped it with his boot.

"I'm finishing up case notes for another client. I get the case notes to the client and we get a check."

Ariel watching him type, finding some cadence in the tap-tap-tap of his fingers on the keys. "What happens now, Vin?"

Vin closed the computer and laid it aside. He turned to face her and tapped her on the nose. "You've done the biggest part of this by leaving Matt, Ariel, but you can't stay here forever. Cassy knows of some shelters and support groups that can help you. You can reclaim your life, Ariel." He smiled at her.

Ariel twisted her hair up into a high knot on her head and smiled back. "Remember the first time we met?"

Vin nodded. "I tied your shoe because you were having trouble bending over and then you introduced yourself."

Ariel let out a sigh, looked away, and admitted to the porch floor, "Matt punched me in the stomach the night before."

Vin took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. It was meant to be a soothing gesture. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Ariel Masters?" He gently pulled her to her feet and walked with her down the porch steps.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Cassy had arrived at work that morning, it had been a race. There were charts that needed completed, staff members that needed cajoled, children that needed suckers and parents that needed Tylenol. Before she got off shift, Cassy checked on the parents of the two year old that stuck a bean up his nose, offered a warm hug to the elderly woman whose husband broke his leg in their front yard, and grabbed her gear from the locker. Cassy had spent most of the day on a high after receiving a call from Chris that Ariel was safe at the house. She spent her lunch hour speaking with a counselor who specialized in abuse cases and had an appointment for Ariel to meet with her the next morning.

Cassy exited through the doctor's lounge as an easier way to get to her vehicle. It was growing dark outside and this was not only the quickest way to her vehicle but the safest.

That was what she thought until she heard, "Where's my wife!"

Cassy was in between her SUV and another vehicle. Because both vehicles were high off the ground it was hard for her to see the door to the doctor's lounge which meant it was hard to be seen.

She recognized the voice as soon as the last word was out of his mouth and then she saw Matthew Masters coming toward her. Cassy hit the unlock button on her key fob just as Matthew got to her.

"Where's my wife?" He yelled again.

"I don't know where Ariel is." Cassy opened her car door. "Maybe she finally left you."

Matthew slammed the car door, coming close to catching Cassy's hand in the door. "You were telling her last night to leave me so you must know where she is."

His eyes bulged from his head, or at least that's what it looked like since his face was blood red. Matthew slammed his hand against Cassy's SUV as he took an ominous step toward her. "Tell me where my wife is!"

"I don't know where she is!" Cassy screamed back at him.

Watching him raise his hand was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Vin heard the familiar tones of Chris' cell phone as he and Ariel made their way toward the house. He hadn't looked at his watch once since they set off on their walk, but knew they had been walking for hours since it was getting dark outside.

As they came out of the woods and across the gravel driveway, Vin saw Chris run for his truck. His friend threw gravel into the air as he speeded out of the driveway. Vin grabbed Ariel's hand and jogged across the driveway. Buck was standing on the porch with his own cell phone in hand.

"What's going on?" Vin asked as he took the porch steps one at a time.

The look on Buck's face was pained. He finished dialing and put the cell phone to his ear.

"Cassy was beaten up and left beside her SUV at the Emergency Room."

"Oh, my God!" Ariel cried out and covered her mouth. She pressed her face into Vin's shoulder.

"How bad is she?" Vin asked, taking out his cell phone as well.

"They were taking her in for an MRI on her head when they contacted Chris. He was her emergency contact. Yeah, Josiah," Buck turned away to talk to the man on the phone. "We have a problem."

"Matthew did this," Ariel squeaked out. "He wants me back." She was speaking to no one in particular.

From over Buck's shoulder, Ariel heard him say, "Yeah, it's like its Sarah and Adam all over again."

And with that, Ariel let the tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris sat on a chair beside Cassy's bed. He had been there for two hours watching her face for movement. A bruise covered one side of her face where doctors believed she was smacked into her vehicle. Her lip on that same side was crusted from blood; that eye swollen shut. Chris had seen the handprint bruise on her arm above her hospital smock where Matthew's hand had bitten through her shirt. He had broken two of her ribs from either punching her or kicking her. Either way, it had made Chris sick to his stomach when the doctor told him.

Chris looked up at the timid knock on the door. The police had been by every half hour to check on Cassy so they could get a statement. In that time, she had never regained consciousness and it was close to the half-hour mark again so Chris figured.

"Come in," He called out.

He expected to see the police, but was surprised when he saw Buck. "How is she?" Buck asked, glancing at the bed.

"Doctors said her injuries will heal with time." Chris wiped his hands over his face. "I've spent too much time in this hospital. When I was driving over here, I kept thinking about Sarah and Adam. I never got to say goodbye to either of them."

Buck pulled a chair over on the other side of Cassy. "Cassy's not dying, Chris."

"Sarah, Adam, and Hallie died."

"Sarah and Adam died instantly in the car accident. There was no pain. A bullet played pinball with Hallie's internal organs." Okay, so it wasn't the most delicate way to put it, but that's how the doctor described it to him after they put Hallie in a room. Buck pointed to Cassy in the bed. "Cassy's not dying, Chris."

Chris wiped his hand under his nose. "Hallie and I spoke before she died. She talked about you. Wanted me to tell you she was sorry about that night."

This was the first Buck had heard of the conversation and he knew exactly what night Hallie Grace had spoken of. Maybe it was time Chris did.

"Hallie and I came very close to sleeping together the night before she left town for good. I stopped it before it got too far, but I'm pretty sure she left the next day because of what happened. I'm sorry, Chris. I stopped it, but the damage had already been done."

Chris nodded and breathed into his steepled fingers. "Sarah thought it might have been something like that. I told her you wouldn't have been that stupid, but. . ."

The last words injured as they were supposed to, but only for a moment because Cassy began to stir. Her moans made even Buck hurt.

"Hey, Cass," Chris stood up and looked down at her so she could see him through her good eye. "You're going to be all right," He was telling her as she began to move more. "But you have to stay still. You've got a pretty good bruise on your face and some busted ribs."

She looked up at Chris. There was a tear in her good eye as she pointed her finger at him. "All right?"

Chris took her fingers and kissed them. He moved a stray hair away from her eyes so she could see. "I'm fine. Cassy, someone beat you up in the doctor's parking lot. Do you rem. . .?"

"Masters," Cassy mumbled her interruption. She tried to lick her lips and winced. "He wanted Ariel."

"Ariel's safe with Vin and the others. The police want to talk to you."

Cassy nodded.

"I'll go find them," Buck said and left.

After Buck closed the door, Chris captured the tears running down the untouched side of Cassy's face. "It's all right, sweetheart."

"I was so scared," Cassy cried.

Chris took her hands in his and kissed them because that's the only thing he could do without hurting her. "I know, sweetheart," He said, holding her hands in his. "But you're going to be all right."

Instead of folding the clothes and placing them into her suitcase, Ariel shoved them into the unzipped bag. Vin watched her from the doorway of the guest room. She hadn't noticed him until he cleared his throat.

"Don't try to stop me, Vin," She ordered him. Vin had to smile. It was the first time he had actually heard Ariel with some fire in her belly. "He could have killed Cassy."

"Buck called a few minutes ago. Cassy's awake and she's giving police her statement." He knew Ariel didn't need to hear all the details of how Masters screamed at Cassy about Ariel whereabouts, and then slapped her so hard her face smacked into her SUV bruising one whole side. She didn't need to know that he had kicked the doc when she was down and barely conscious.

"If he could do that to someone he doesn't know, he'll kill me."

Vin moved into the room and rubbed Ariel's shoulder. "Don't let him, Ariel. He should have loved you and made you laugh. Instead he hurt you and made you cry. That's not a husband, Ariel. That's not a man that you should love or even concern yourself with. Cassy's ID and statement about her attack will send Masters to jail."

Ariel fell onto the bed and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do anymore," She cried.

Vin moved the suitcase from the bed to the floor and sat down beside her. "You have the power now, Ariel. What are you going to do with it?"


	11. Chapter 11

The moon shone through the window of the room Cassy occupied. After speaking with the police, she fell asleep. Chris hadn't left her side, which meant Buck hadn't left his.

"I figured you'd be ticked off about what happened between me and Hallie Grace." Buck said, breaking the silence.

Chris had gone between flipping channels on the muted TV to watching Cassy sleep.

Chris looked from the news program to Buck. "I would have been if things had ended differently."

"I drink because it helps me forget the dark night, the flash of white light, and the blood on my hands. I drink because when I do I see Hallie Grace before the shooting."

Chris switched off the TV and turned around to face Buck. "Yeah, you're going to have to stop that before you die of alcohol poisoning. I know after what happened to Sarah and Adam you would never drink and drive, but you can kill yourself with the alcohol. I buried Sarah and Adam with you beside me; I buried Hallie Grace with you beside me; I don't want to be the one to put you in the ground."

A buzzing noise kept Buck from answering Chris. He took his phone out of his pocket and excused himself.

When he came back, Buck didn't sit down. "Josiah, Nathan, and JD are on their way to sit with Cassy. There have been some developments with Ariel. Vin and Ezra are taking her back to her place. Vin asked us to meet him there."

"She's going back to him!" Chris did his best yelling voice without actually raising his voice. Still, Cassy shifted. Chris turned to his attention back to her until she was asleep again. "She's scared he'll kill her," Chris deduced. "Fine, but we wait until the others get here. I don't want Cassy alone."

Josiah, Nathan and JD arrived twenty minutes later, having already been en route when Vin called them. They pulled in chairs from another room to sit while Cassy slept. Chris wrote her a short note explaining why they were there. He didn't want her waking up and not knowing where he was. He was already having a hard time leaving her.

* * *

Ariel sat in the darkened living room. She had tried switching channels on the TV, but couldn't find anything to hold her attention. Her nerves burned with fear of seeing Matthew again even though she knew she had no choice.

It was so quiet in the house; she could hear the sound of her own heart beating. Then, she heard the front door open.

"I'm in here," Ariel called out. She waited a few moments for him to get through the house and then he turned on the living room lamp.

Ariel could see Matt's shirt was unbuttoned, his tie hung loose over his shirt.

"I'm so glad you came home," It sounded as if he were crying. "I knew if you heard what happened to Doctor Whitlock, you would come back to me. I had to do it, Ariel. It was the only one I could get you back."

"You put her in the hospital, Matt, just like you put me there last night." Ariel stood now, on shaky legs. "She never did anything to you."

Matt's eyes were red rimmed. He came toward her and Ariel stood her ground despite wanting to vomit. "Yes, she did, honey. She took you away from me. I had to find out where you were. I had to get you back."

"You beat Cassy, just like you beat me."

Matt craned his neck and swallowed, "I only hit you because you disobeyed me. You had to be taught a lesson."

"I never disobeyed you!" Ariel screamed now. "I loved you. I did everything . . . everything you demanded I do and you still hit me! I don't love you anymore, Matt! I hate you!" Tears streamed down her eyes. "Do you hear me, Matt, I hate you!"

Matt's face grew red and his eyes bulged. "I told you," He screamed raising his hand. "Never to call me Matt again!"

He would have swung his fist at her, but Buck grabbed it mid-air. Then Vin was in between her and Matt. "You swing at me, Matt, I'll break your jaw."

The ceiling light came on flooding the room with bright, warm light. Ariel saw Chris standing next to the couch. His face was just as red as Matt's face was.

Chris hit a number on his phone and put it to his ear. "He admitted it. Masters is all yours."

Seconds later the room filled with police. Matt was taken from Buck and handcuffed.

"Ariel, honey, you have to tell them the truth." His eyes filled with tears. "Tell them I was just lying. Honey, tell them I never did anything to you. TELL THEM!" He screamed as they dragged them away.

Thankfully, Vin had turned around to face her so she could look at him and not at Matt's pleading, crying face. He was smiling at her too which made her smile back at him.

Chris touched her arm and she looked over at him. "Thank you," He said.

"I'm so sorry about Cassy. I didn't know he would hurt her."

Chris smiled at her and his eyes gleamed. "Cassy's going to be all right." He looked over at Vin. "I'm going to head back to the hospital. You can take her back to my place if you want. You have a key."

Vin nodded and Chris left with Buck right behind him. When Ariel heard the door close, she collapsed in Vin's arms. "I was so scared," She cried.

"You did it, red." He smoothed down her curly red hair. "You fought your demon and you won. He can never hurt you again. You did good, Ariel. Really good."

But Ariel continued to cry for all those years she didn't have the guts to stand up to Matt Masters.


	12. Chapter 12

3 Days Later

Ezra slipped the last bag into the trunk of Ariel's new vehicle and closed the lid. He came back onto the porch and blew into his hands. "I guess it's time to get out the gloves," He said before slapping Vin on the shoulder and heading into the house.

"Thanks, Ezra," Ariel said as he entered the house.

"You don't have to go," Vin said. "Or I could ride out with you."

"And how would you get back?" Ariel asked with a smile on her face.

"I would hitchhike or-oh-I don't know buy me a seat in one of those fancy flying things every one keeps talking about. It could be fun. Road trips are a lot of fun, Ariel."

Ariel patted his cheek. "I love you for wanting to do that, Vin, but this is the start of a new life for me. I need to know if I can do this on my own and that independence starts now. Besides, how will I explain you to my sister?"

Ariel was leaving the confines of Virginia for the heat of Texas where her older sister lived. After a long night of talking on the phone, the sisters agreed that Ariel should come down to stay in Texas for a while. When she told Vin, a small piece of his heart broke.

"Tell her you picked me up on the side of the road."

Ariel was still smiling which made Vin smile. He couldn't help it. After Ariel had cried herself to sleep in his arms on Chris' couch, she had woken up with a smile on her face and a plan already in motion. Vin had to love a woman like that.

"Is there a message you'd like me to give Cassy?" Vin asked as they walked down the steps of Chris' porch.

"I went to see her and Chris last night at the hospital. She said they're going to let her go home in a few days."

"Chris is moving her into the house until she's completely healed where at least one of us will be here twenty-four seven."

"He loves her and that's plain to see when you watch him look at her."

Vin squeezed her gloved hand. "Sometimes love hits when you least expect it."

Ariel blushed and turned her head to look at the porch door. "Don't love me, Vin. I'm still broken and a broken person can't be expected to love until they find the pieces to put themselves back together again. I haven't yet."

Ariel turned back to see the look of hurt on Vin's face. She put her hands over his cheeks. "You are a good man, Vin, and you should find someone that's good for you and with you. I can't be that person now."

He pulled her hands from his face, but still held them. "What if I want to wait for you?" He kissed her gloved palm which sent shivers up her arm directly to her heart. For the first time in a long time her heart fluttered with love.

Ariel ended the conversation by slinging her purse over her arm. "Take care, Vin." She kissed his cheek and opened her car door.

"If you ever need anything, Ariel, you know where I am and, Ariel," But Ariel had already closed her car door and started the engine. "I'd wait forever."

THE END! Thank you to all you commented. This is a sequel to the story Hallie Grace.


End file.
